ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MMPR: The Animated Series
''MMPR: The Animated Series ''is an American/Japanese animated television series and an animated reboot and sequel to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''saga. Production Synopsis Characters The Power Rangers *'Richard (voiced by Keith Ferguson): The new White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Tommy's son. *'Stevie '(voiced by Scott Menville): The new Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Jason's son. *'David '(voiced by Greg Cipes): The new Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Zack's son. *'Ashley '(voiced by Grey DeLisle): The new Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Billy's daughter. *'Daphne '(voiced by Janice Kawaye): The new Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Trini's daughter. *'Samantha '(voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): The new Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Kimberly's daughter. *'Julie '(voiced by Tara Strong): The new Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Tommy's daughter. Former Rangers *'''Jason Lee Scott (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): *'Zack Taylor '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): *'Billy Cranston' (voiced by Josh Keaton): *'Trini Kwan '(voiced by Stephanie Sheh): *'Kimberly Ann Hart '(voiced by Kim Mai Guest): *'Thomas "Tommy" Oliver' (voiced by Troy Baker): *'Justin Stewart '(voiced by ): *'Andros '(voiced by ): *'Eric Myers '(voiced by ): Allies *'Zordon' (voiced by George Takei): *'Dulcea '(voiced by Jennifer Hale): *'Alpha 4 '(voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): *'Alpha 5 '(voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): *'Ninjor '(voiced by Eric Bauza): *'King Lexian '(voiced by ): *'Dimitria '(voiced by Nicole Oliver): *'Silver Guardians' Civilians *'Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier '(voiced by David DeLuise): *'Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch '(voiced by Jason Marsden): Villains *'Rita Repulsa' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): *'Lord Zedd '(voiced by Steve Blum): *'Goldar' (voiced by Nolan North): *'Scorpina '(voiced by Kari Wahlgren): *'Rito Revolto '(voiced by John DiMaggio): *'Squatt' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): *'Baboo '(voiced by Tom Kenny): *'Finster '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): *'Lokar' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): *'Putty Patrollers' *'Tenga Warriors' *'Count Dregon '(voiced by ): *'Ivan Ooze '(voiced by Rob Paulsen): *'Master Vile' (voiced by Clancy Brown): *'King Mondo' (voiced by ): *'Cogs' *'Divatox '(voiced by ): *'Elgar '(voiced by ): *'Astronema '(voiced by ): Arsenal *'Power Morphers': Used by the teens to morph into their Power Ranger forms. Powered by magic power coins. *'Dragon Dagger': Green Ranger's weapon used in combat, and also to summon and control the Dragonzord. *'Saba '(voiced by Fred Tatasciore): White Ranger's sentient, talking sword. Used to summon and control the White Tigerzord. Also has the ability to fly and fire laser blasts from his eyes in combat. *'Power Weapons': Five individual weapons that can combine into the Power Blaster for powerful attacks. Red Ranger uses the Power Sord, Yellow Ranger uses the Power Daggers, Blue Ranger uses the Power Lance, Pink Ranger uses the Power Bow, and Black Ranger uses the Power Axe. *'Power Coins': Source of the Ranger's powers. When inserted into Power Morphers, gives each teen the ability to morph into Power Rangers. Also allow access to Zordon's Command Center. Zords *'Dinozords' **'Tyrannosaurus Dinozord' (Red) **'Mastodon Dinozord' (Black) **'Triceratops Dinozord' (Blue) **'Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord' (Yellow) **'Pterodactyl Dinozord '(Pink) *'Dino Megazord '(combination of Dinozords) *'Dragonzord' (green) *'White Tigerzord '(white) Episodes Main Article: List of MMPR: The Animated Series Episodes Notes Category:Superheroes Category:Power Rangers Category:Television Series Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Martial Arts